A Series of Fortunate Accidents
by Rouch
Summary: Sara's not having a good night...but that will all change...GSR. Answer to another challenge


Yes another challenge…this one compliments of Fishy, and her trout:

must be G/S

1. Must include the line "Who knew coveralls could be so sexy,"

2. One must be wearing nothing under the overalls and state their reason for doing so,

3. The conversation must include a "trout"

4.They must be working on a vehicle

5. They have nothing on under the coverall

6.Grissomand Sara must do something "inappropriate"

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or the characters that are wonderfully portrayed every Thursday night.

Special thanks to all the SSFAS gang, **Fishy**, **Izzy**, **Jos**, and **Bertha : **you all just rock!

* * *

**A Series of Fortunate Accidents**

Sara ran into the lab garage trying to put up her wet hair, with her overalls zipped up to her neck. "Sorry, sorry." She apologized to Grissom who was already propping up the hood of the Hummer they had acquired for evidence in a possible vehicular manslaughter case.

He looked up slightly annoyed. "I paged you twenty minutes ago."

"Accident in the lab," she explained, and busied herself reading the report on the bench.

"Ouch," a muffled voice echoed under the large SUV.

Sara bent over to see Catherine, and quickly stood. Catherine slid out from under the frame rubbing her hand. _'Oh that's where Catherine is, thank god she's here,'_ Sara thought to herself.

The blonde walked over to her, "Sara, there's a piece of fabric caught up near the underside of the transmission. Your arms are longer and your hands are thinner maybe—" She was cut off by Sara grabbing her elbow and pulling her into the corner, as far from Grissom's ears as possible.

Sara leaned in to whisper in Catherine's ear, "Do you have any clothes here?"

"What?" Came the confused response.

"Shhh." Sara looked over to see if Grissom had heard. When she was confident he was focused on his task she looked back to her hopeful salvation. "Do you have a bag here with a change of clothes, I'm not wearing anything."

"What…nothing? Nothing at all?" The questions came out as laughter.

Sara shook her head seriously, "Greg spilled HCl in the lab, it soaked through every layer I had on, and burned my skin a little. I had to get them off fast."

"In front of Greg!" Catherine exclaimed.

Sara scowled seeing Grissom had now looked up at the two conspiring in the corner. She smiled at him the best she could, and led Catherine back over to the file, trying to look like they were discussing the case. Noticing her supervisor was still watching them, Sara nodded in his direction and pulled the file up to cover her blushing face, "No, I took the time to run to the shower room, that's how my skin got burnt. But my clothes are a goner, and those were my spares after working three doubles in a row. Please, tell me you have something."

She shook her head, "No, nothing, I took them all home too to wash them." Catherine apologized. "You have the overalls on, what's wrong with that?"

She blushed some more, "They're itchy…and they ride up."

Catherine unsuccessfully tried to suppress her laughter, "Go home, I'll take care of this."

The brunette's face morphed into a look of utter relief, "Thank you." She put the folder down, and came face to face with Grissom. _'Oh my god, how long had he been standing there?' _She was mortified.

"Something interesting in there?" Grissom asked nodding in Sara's direction.

She could feel the heat rise in her face, "Um what? No. What?" She blurted out, hoping she had heard him wrong.

Reaching out his hand, Sara tensed, and he grabbed the folder, "In here, did you find something?"

"Oh. No," was all she could vocalize. Mentally she was slapping her forehead.

"Alright, well I hate to interrupt…this, but Sara I need you to see if you can reach that fiber." He ordered, already walking away.

"Uh, Grissom—" Catherine started to explain that Sara was going home.

The brunette faced her, and placed a hand on her arm. "Fiber, got it." Moving over to the dolly and she sat down uncomfortably, forcing a smile the whole time.

Grissom opened his mouth like he was about to ask what had gotten into her, but thought better of it, and walked back to the front of the vehicle.

Sara slid forward, stopping just under the engine. _'Just process this vehicle, and take a break to go home and change.' _Sara tried to focus. Flipping on her flashlight she searched for the fiber in question. "The fiber, is it red?" She asked once she thought she spotted the elusive thread.

"Yep," Grissom's voice answered directly above her.

Realizing he was leaning over, she looked up, and made eye contact. _'Is he watching me, or am I just paranoid?' _Sara shook her head, and reached up with a tweezers. _'Focus Sara. Yeah right. How am I supposed to focus when you're basically naked with Grissom basically on top of you?'_

Not quite able to reach the object, she twisted, and pushed forward, grunting slightly.

Hearing a noise above her, she looked straight up and realized she had positioned herself with her head between Grissom's planted feet. She wasn't sure if he notice, and suddenly she saw his hand brush against the crotch of his overalls.

Sara shot up, trying to move before he realized that she had seen him, but only succeeded on smacking her head on the metal bumper. "Damn it!" She cursed, and slid forward without thinking.

Grissom, now straddling Sara, looked down with concern, "You ok? What happened?"

She was rubbing her head, as she looked up, "Oh!" She was shocked by compromising position they found themselves in, and tried to sit up, but thought better of that action.

Catherine rounded the corner, and her eyes widened in shock, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Ha, ha, I banged my head on the bumper," she explained and looked back up at Grissom. He moved quickly to the side, but she swore she saw that he was aroused.

He bent down to help her sit, "Let me see," he requested pulling her hand away from the bump that had already formed.

She leaned forward, so he could check it out, "Tonight is not my night."

Her explanation was cut short by Catherine 'coughing'. Sara looked over to see the blonde patting her hand against the opening of her shirt.

Confused at first, Sara looked down, and realized that as she was leaning over, the overalls dropped away from her body making it possible to see straight down the opening. She shot up, almost knocking Grissom over, "I'm ok, it's ok. I just, just need some ice."

"Me to," Grissom answered back.

"What?" Sara refused to believe what she heard.

"Bleeding too." He repeated. "You're bleeding too."

Sara blushed again, "I'll be right back," she stated, and walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

Sara walked into the break room holding her head. Greg was sitting next to Nick, "…I caught the biggest trout."

"Sure you did Greggo." Nick laughed and looked up at the new occupant, "Sara what happened?" His voice laced with concern as he stood.

Removing the tissue she had pressed against the laceration revealed a jagged gash. "I banged my head on the bumper of a car we were processing."

"That looks deep Sar, you might need stitches," Nick replied examining her wound.

Sara brought her hand up to press the neck of her overalls against her chest.

"It's not your night Sara, did you get the acid out of the clothes?" Greg interjected.

Shaking her head slightly, she stopped at the pain the motion caused, "No they were ruined."

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back. Good thing you had some spare clothes here," he commented apologetically.

"Yeah, good thing," Grissom's voice drifted from the door.

Nick cleared his throat, "We should go, work on our case."

"Yeah, that DNA analysis should be ready," Nick and Greg made their excuses that sounded lame, and they knew it; leaving Grissom looking at Sara.

She studied his face, he looked amused, but also something ran deeper that Sara couldn't identify.

"How's the head?" He asked wincing as his eyes drifted from hers to her forehead.

"I think I need stitches," the reply was normal as she could make it sound.

"Ok, and the chemical burns?" He asked suggestively.

"Did you…how did you?" Sara stuttered.

He smiled, "Catherine told me." He explained and reached out for the tissue she held in her hand.

"What did she say?" She had no idea what he saw, and didn't think her colleague would have betrayed her confidence.

Gil, pressed the tissue gently against her cut, and leaned in, "That Greg spilled hydrochloric acid on you." The warmth of his breath touched her cheek and she struggled to control her breathing. "We should bring you to the ER."

She nodded, trying to find her voice, "Can we stop by my place first? I need to get—"

"Some clothes?" He finished for her.

"Oh, god. Grissom, I—"

"Stop," He looked around making sure no one was around, and whispered, "Who knew coveralls could be so sexy?"

Sara exhaled, and leaned heavily against the counter behind her.

"Let's get you home, and out of those overalls," he offered and led her out of the lab.


End file.
